


Clueless

by Writesalott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, F/M, Romance, Unrequired Love, based off a fanfition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott
Summary: Chloe's best friend and her baby brother are getting married and she can't help but be miserable about it. It feels like she's losing them both at once and to top it all off she's crazy jealous that they're so happy together. Sulking with a smile on her face, Chloe spots someone she doesn't know across the reception. Is this a new chance at love or heartbreak? Beta: MyaZab





	1. A Miserable Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must I Imagine You There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047691) by [Writesalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott). 



As she walked, Chloe looked down at the grass below her feet and wondered if it was having a better day than her. All grass had to worry about were things like, getting enough sunlight and water. Maybe there was some worry about springing back up after being stepped on or having something blocking light or rain, but Chloe felt like being grass would probably be a simpler life. Grass didn’t have problems like being the maid of honour at their little brother’s wedding. Was she greatly mistaken or was Chloe actually getting jealous of a plant. Empathizing with it? Either way, it wasn’t good. She looked up sharply, trying to pull her mind out of the strange place. Looking up at the beautiful blue sky, didn’t help. Normally, Chloe loved the sun, but not today. Today, it was just another perfect aspect of the wedding that was making her miserable.

But maybe that was a little over dramatic. Chloe was, after all, a hopeless romantic and part of her was genuinely happy for both Tyler and Sara. Chloe had been best friends with Sara for as long as she could remember and what sister wouldn’t wish happiness for her only brother? Even so, Chloe couldn’t help but he jealous of them and if she was being truly honest, a little bitter too.The whole thing, almost made her want to go back to that day in 10th grade, when Sara asked her if she could date her brother and give Sara another answer. Chloe did admit, it had been nice of them to ask, but after that it had all happened so fast. She’d thought for one second, that they’d work out. Chloe had imagined only a few awkward dates and maybe a painfully awkward break up, before things went back to normal, but a wedding had not been ever a blip on her radar.

And a what a wedding it was. The whole park had been decorated with beautiful white flowers. White folding chairs were lined up in front of a great archway, that was also covered in flowers. Chloe couldn’t help but cry, as she saw the way they looked at each other as they said their vows, a single silent tear rolling down her cheek. It reminded her of all those larger than life movie moments she loved so much. If Chloe was being honest with herself, all she really wanted was to have someone she loved look at her, the way Sara and Tyler looked at each other. Of course, there was another level of jealous woven into this, since her little brother Tyler and her best friend Sara now had a stronger bond to each other, than they did to her. In that moment, it felt like Chloe would always be the third wheel. Not just because she’d never found love herself, but also because for the rest of her life whenever she wanted to spend time with either her brother or her oldest friend, she’d end up with both of them. 

As the wedding ended, and the photographer started issuing orders, Chloe decided that she was going to give herself today to feel miserable and sorry for herself. She deserved this day. With a great sigh, Chloe seriously considered sitting down on the dirty cement, dress and all. But she couldn’t because she was the maid of honour and she had places to be. Chloe smiled for the cameras as instructed. She hide her bad mood away while she say cheese, creating the perfect memory she knew Sara and Tyler deserved, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“I thought I saw you sneak off,” a familiar voice said. Chloe turned to see her mother, Theresa smiling at her. Chloe considered her mother more beautiful than her. Theresa had blue eyes, light brown hair and a kind smile while Chloe had the same boring brown for both her hair and eyes. Chloe’s stupidly lucky brother not only was getting married before her, but had also manage to get their mother’s eyes, even if they had the same hair colour. 

“Shouldn’t you be busy taking photos, mother of the groom?” Chloe whined, annoyed to be caught hiding away from the wedding party. “Your son did get married you know.”

“Yes, but my daughter is sulking,” Theresa explained. “Tyler is too happy to notice I’m gone anyway.”

“Yay,” Chloe said without any emotion as she pretended to spin a party favour in the most sarcastic way possible.

“You’re not allowed to be sad,” her mother ordered.

“Oh thanks mom,” Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcastic. “All better now.” Theresa sighed, then pulled Chloe in for a hug. She accepted the hug, needing the comfort more than she’d realized.

“Do you want to get out of here, sweetheart?” Theresa asked, rubbing the palm of her hand in circles on Chloe’s back in a comforting way.

“No,” Chloe sighed. “Tyler wouldn’t like it if I missed his wedding reception. Or Sara, we promised to be each other’s maids of honour way back when we were little... It’s just-”

“I know,” Theresa said, soothingly. “I know.” They pulled out of the hug, but her mother kept a comforting arm around Chloe’s shoulders, as they walked at a normal pace back to the wedding party.

After another half hour of posing for photographers, they all got into cars and headed to the reception. It was being held in a hall, that had been decorated for the occasion. As they entered, Chloe saw strings of twinkling lights running all along the wall. There were streams and the same little white flowers from the wedding everywhere, on the walls as well as hanging from the ceiling. Sara and Tyler sat at the center of a long table covered in white cloth, with grins of joy plastered on their faces. Chloe followed her mom to the buffet, took some food -- she didn’t care what -- and went to take her place at the long white table, like the dedicated maid of honour that she was. Despite her mother’s attempts to cheer her up, Chloe continued to sulk while she ate. She just couldn’t help it.

“This will happen for you one day you know,” Theresa told her in a whisper. “Everyone’s life just goes at a different speed.” 

“Younger brother,” Chloe grumbled by way of reminding her mother how very unnatural the events of today were.

Tyler had only just graduated high school, while Chloe was going into her second year of University, where she was studying to be a nurse. Sara was the same age as Chloe and they’d graduated high school together. Sara had been going to Chloe’s University since then but come September she was planning on attending the same school across the country as her new husband. To Chloe, all this just felt like losing everyone all at once. Chloe was going from living with her brother and going to school with her best friend to seeing them both ride off into the sunset together, leaving her behind. She’d met some people in her classes at school, but it wasn’t the same as Sara. Chloe couldn’t help, but feel like Sara was choosing Tyler over her, even if rationally she knew that made no sense.

Chloe stared at the wall, trying to keep her mind blank. She needed to get through this wedding. It was only when she turned her head to check the time, that she noticed him. He was sitting just two tables away, with two other people. The man’s hair was dirty blonde, messy and a little long, but it suited him somehow. He was laughing at what the platinum blonde woman sitting next to him was saying. The third person in the group, was a guy with dark brown dreadlocks. He had his arm around the blonde, but the guy who’d caught her eye sat alone. He was sharply dressed in a tailored grey suit and the smile on his face made his good looks all the more noticeable.

She’d never seen this man before and she was instantly curious as to why he was at the wedding. Chloe was sure she’d have noticed it, if her brother had a friend like this! And not once, had Sara mentioned such a friend or acquaintance. 

“You’re drooling,” her mother chuckled and that snapped Chloe back to her senses. She turned to face her mother again, embarrassed. 

“Don’t blush at me. Go talk to him,” Theresa added. Chloe mumbled something about how life wasn’t that kind and with her luck, this guy was probably taken or gay or both, but her mother was having none of it. Theresa practically pushed Chloe from the table. Now standing with an over enthusiastic mother encouraging her forward, Chloe felt like she had no other choice but to approach.

“Ah um, hi,” Chloe greeted them lamely once she was standing near their table.

“Hello,” the blonde girl said. Chloe ignored the girl and instead stared at the hot guy for a solid five seconds without speaking. Then throwing caution to the winds, as she reminded herself of which wedding she was currently attending, Chloe spoke again.

“Oh, um, I’m Chloe,” she said, hoping this would get her a name in return.

“Sophia,” the blonde said. “And this is my boyfriend, Colin.” She motioned to the guy with the dreadlocks.

“Blake,” the hot guy offered. Chloe grinned, the name Blake, now forever filed in her mind under perfection.

“Do you know the bride or groom?” Chloe asked trying to make conversation.

“Neither,” Blake replied, surprising Chloe but before she could ask any follow up questions Sophia spoke.

“Blake’s in cooking school,” Sophia said proudly. “His school was contacted to do the catering and make the cake.”

“Oh that’s cool,” Chloe smiled.

“What about you?” Blake asked. “Bride or groom?”

“Both,” Chloe laughed. “Groom’s my brother and bride’s my best friend, so I’m the maid of honour slash my brother’s go to for advice, since I’ve known his wife longer than him.”

“Wow,” Blake exclaimed. “The only way you could be more involved with this wedding is, if it was yours.”

“Tell me about it,” Chloe laughed. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Sophia smiled, gesturing to the empty chair to her left. Chloe sat down, trying not to act as nervous as she felt. A conversation, that she suspected she’d interrupted started back up and Chloe listened very intently, trying to figure out, what they were discussing.

“I’m just saying, they must be heavy,” Sophia was saying to Colin, in that way women do when they are trying to convince their boyfriend of something.

“Why would that bother you?” Colin replied grinning, as if he knew exactly what Sophia was going to say.

“I am concerned for your neck,” Sophia shot back.

Colin laughed. “Yeah right,” he said. “You’re just sick of getting hit in the face with them.”

“And is that so wrong?” Sophia asked.

“Of course not,” Blake joined in. They were all laughing, as if sharing an inside joke.

“Do you guys attend the same school as Blake?” Chloe asked in the silence that followed their laughter. 

“Colin does,” Sophia said. “Though why they let him cook with those deathlocks I don’t know.”

“Dreadlocks,” Colin corrected with a sigh. “And I tie them back.”

“Yes, dread see. They are full of dread,” Sophia said, as everyone rolled their eyes. “And even tied back those things are a menace to society.”

Chloe mostly listened to their banter, only occasionally chipping in, but she wasn’t able to learn more about Blake. He seemed perfectly happy to let his friends have the spotlight. 

“They seem so happy,” Sophia smiled as the newly married couple cut the cake.

“Trust me, they are annoyingly happy,” Chloe grumbled. “And in need of napkins.” Both Sara and Tyler had cake all over their face at the moment. 

“Why do you sound grumpy about it?” Colin asked.

“For the rest of my life whenever I hang out with my brother or best friend, I will be the third wheel,” Chloe explained. “Even though, they only met because of me.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you at least a little happy for them?” Sophia asked.

“Course, I am,” she said. “It just sucks. I am really glad I met you guys. You’ve saved me from my sulking.”

“Here’s to making new friends,” Sophia said with a smile, as she held up her champagne.

“Why don’t we all exchange phone numbers?” Chloe suggested. “To keep in touch?”

“Great idea,” Sophia said before pulling out her purse to dig through it. Chloe was so pleased her plan worked, as she saw Blake also pulling out his phone. 

After the exchange of numbers, the wedding got back into full swing. Chloe was called to the front table and asked to give a speech for both the bride and groom. She did her best to think of what good had come of today, rather than dwell on any bitterness, while she told the crowd how happy she was for the newlyweds. It seemed to work, since after it was over she sat down and her mother whispered in her ear.

“Great job,” Theresa said. “No one would have guessed you were sulking on the inside.”

“Thanks,” Chloe whispered back. 

As time wore on, the bride and groom were brought out to dance for the first time as a married couple. The song playing for their dance, had been the first song they’d ever danced to at senior prom. Chloe could remember it all too well, for that had been the moment she’d realized they might actually stay together in the long term. The way Sara and Tyler had looked at each other that night, had been quite the revelation to Chloe. But she was happy for them, or at least she would be tomorrow. Sara was like a sister to her for so long and now she really has Chloe’s sister. There were good things to come of this, as well and Chloe would do her best to focus on that. 

Meeting Blake, had definitely been one of the good things if not the best thing. Chloe had dated a few guys since she started University and even gone on a awkward high school date or two back in the day, but there was something different about Blake. More than once during the wedding, she found herself gazing at him, without realizing she was doing it. Chloe didn’t want to come on too strong though, so she promised herself she wouldn’t call him for at least a few days, but she could text him right or was that worse?

The wedding ended with the newly weds running out of the reception together and into their honeymoon limo parked out back with the words ‘just married’ written on the back window in gold. And then Chloe was finally able to go home. She and mom didn’t talk much on the way home and Chloe was glad. 

Chloe went to sleep that night thinking about Blake. A part of her was hoping that Blake would text her by morning and she fell asleep with that hope brighter than it was safe. Chloe wake to the disappointment of a silence phone, which was her own fault. Chloe got up and dressed, trying to put the whole thing from her mind and focus on something, anything else.

“No message huh?” Theresa said the moment Chloe went down for breakfast.

“How did you-?”

“I’m your mother,” Theresa replied simply. Chloe was sure her face wasn’t that easily read and was instantly grumpy. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” her mother shot back. “If you want to talk to him so much, text him!”

“Isn’t that a little needy?” Chloe asked.

“Your father got in touch with me just about two hours after we met,” Theresa replied. “I still married him.”

“I suppose,” Chloe sighed. “But we are talking about dad here and he was just like that. Somehow, I don’t think Blake’s the call right away kind of guy.”

“You can’t know for sure unless you try,” Theresa reminded her. 

Chloe threw her head back and groaned with frustration, then pulled out her phone and just did it.

‘Hey Blake. It’s Chloe. How are you?’ she texted him and she waited. 

“No answer!” Chloe whined a few seconds later.

“Well geez, no kidding,” Theresa laughed. “Give the boy a moment to check his phone. He might not even be awake yet.”

“Oh right, good idea,” Chloe answered. Scarfing down her cereal, Chloe stood up with determination and then ran to the hall closet. She returned moments later with a bucket, a mop and other cleaning supplies.

“Why am I not surprised,” Theresa chuckled.

“Because I’m predictable?” Chloe offered. Her mother walked over, kissed the top of Chloe’s forehead, then said she was off to work and left. 

With a deep breath, Chloe forced herself to channel all that panic into something useful. There were at least a few dishes she could get out of the way and the laundry definitely needed to be done. Then she’d do the floors and those shower drains hadn’t been cleaned in ages. All the while, Chloe was checking her phone every few minutes. 

‘Oh hey Chloe. I’m good. How are you?’ Blake’s reply appeared on her phone hours after Chloe had scrubbed down every inch of the kitchen and vacuumed the rug. But, she wasn’t complaining because she’d gotten a response.

‘Great,’ Chloe typed. ‘School’s starting soon. Just enjoying my last few days of down time.’ This wasn’t exactly true, as what she’d actually done with herself today, was obsessively cleaning the house to avoid worrying about his reply. Blake didn’t need to know this however and the rest of it was true.

‘Yeah, me too,’ Blake’s reply arrived rather quickly this time. Chloe was beyond relieved.

‘The food at the wedding was amazing,’ Chloe texted him. ‘You’re a great cook.’

‘Thanks,’ Blake replied. ‘Though, I am only one of many students who made it.’

‘Well it was delicious,’ Chloe texted back.

‘Thanks,’ Blake texted back.

‘So, I noticed you didn’t have a date for the wedding?’ Chloe asked, probing for information.

‘Nope,’ Blake replied.

‘Mom calls me a romantic,’ Chloe texted. ‘I know it sounds silly, but I like to that think there is someone for everyone.’

‘Oh I’ve found her,’ Blake replied. ‘But she’s taken.’

‘That sounds like it sucks,’ Chloe replied, her heart sinking. He wasn’t as available as she’d have liked him to be.

‘You know what, it really does,’ Blake texted. ‘Thanks.’

‘Sometimes it helps just to have someone agree with you,’ Chloe replied. ‘Even if they can’t actually do anything to help.’

‘You’re wise,’ Blake texted back.

‘Lol not really,’ Chloe told him.

‘Well wiser than my mother anyway,’ Blake said. ‘She seems to think, it’s her job to fix every problem ever mentioned in her presence, so I have learned not to complain unless it really matters.’

‘Good thinking,’ Chloe replied. ‘My mom’s kinda like my friend sometimes. She lets me vent, without thinking she can do more.’

‘Great mom,’ Blake messaged back. ‘I sometimes have moments like that with my dad.’

‘I don’t remember dad much, but mom says I’m a lot like him,’ Chloe texted.

‘Did he leave?’

‘He died,’ Chloe replied. ‘When I was eleven.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Blake texted. Chloe hated how this always killed a conversation. She never knew what to say next. This was always people’s reaction when she told them about her father, but Chloe didn’t didn’t know why everyone from her teachers to total strangers had decided they needed to be sorry.

‘Thanks, so what are you doing right now?’ Chloe typed, trying to keep the conversation alive. ‘Mom’s still at work, so I’m making dinner.’

‘Oh what are you making?’ Blake replied. 

‘Leftovers,’ Chloe texted. ‘Sorry, I didn’t actually mean making dinner as in cooking. I should have said reheating dinner.’

‘Lol,’ was Blake’s long winded reply.

‘You already know I have a little brother,’ Chloe continued. ‘Do you have any siblings?’

‘Only child,’ Blake replied. ‘Mom’s kinda a workaholic.’

‘Yeah my mom’s a bit like that too,’ Chloe said. ‘Though I guess it’s different with a single parent.’

‘Probably,’ Blake texted. ‘Dad’s home quite a bit.’

‘He doesn’t work?’ Chloe asked.

‘He has,’ Blake said. ‘He’s older than mom. Almost retired now.’

‘Oh, I bet he’s happy about that.’

‘He is,’ Blake said. ‘He keeps threatening to get tattoos.’ Chloe almost spitting out the sip of water she’d just taken as she read his message. Her reply was a showed emoji face.

‘Oh yeah,’ Blake replied. ‘That was our reaction too. So are you in school?’

‘Nursing at the University,’ Chloe said. 

‘That’s cool,’ Blake replied. ‘We might run into each other at school then.’

‘If one of us decides to walk all the way across campus for no reason at the exact same time maybe,’ Chloe texted, smiling down at her phone. After all, the cooking classes and nursing building were literally the two farthest apart from each other on campus.

‘Fair point,’ Blake replied with a laughing emoji. 

Chloe spent the better part of the day texting Blake, her cleaning quite forgotten. If the woman he wanted was taken, did that mean he’d be open to getting to know her or was Chloe just fooling herself that she had anything to offer someone like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! More coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^  
> \-----------------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 2
> 
> Sophia and Colin had actually met through Blake, when the two of them were partnered up for a cooking assignment at school.
> 
> "I'm so glad I went to bother Blake that day," Sophia was saying. "Or I might never have met Colin." The look on Blake's face when Sophia spoke brought a horrible sinking feeling to Chloe's stomach.
> 
> "And how long have you and Blake known each other?" Chloe asked.
> 
> "Oh what was it," Sophia laughed. "Kindergarten?"
> 
> "Something like that," Blake smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. And suddenly the whole thing made sense. This was the 'she's taken' girl Blake had told Chloe about before. Though at the time Blake had made it seem like a little crush, it was clear from Blake's face that he was actually in love with Sophia who was very clearly not interested in him.


	2. The Game Intel

It was late in the evening and Chloe was walking down the hall towards her mother's office door. The room was familiar with warn carpet beneath her feet and aging photos on the wall. Chloe loved her mother's house. When she graduated she'd be sad to leave here, where there was a good memory behind every dent in the walls or chip in the furniture. Both of Chloe's hands were being kept warm by the mug she was holding. She could feel the steam rising and heating her face as she walked. It was September now and the air was cooling.

Chloe had been texting Blake quite a lot since she'd met him at the wedding. They talked about all kinds of things, from their families to campus life. Blake was younger than Chloe but only by a few months and he loved cooking. He could talk about it for hours. Chloe couldn't help but admire his passion.

Reaching the end of the hall Chloe knocked on the door.

"Come in," her mother's voice could be heard through the wall.

"I bought tea," Chloe said, walking in and holding up the steaming mug as a peace offering. Her mother's office was a simple room, with a wooden desk, small chair and bookshelf taking up most of the space. There was a filing cabinet beside her desk, but Chloe knew it to be mostly empty now since the hospital had gone paperless.

"Thanks," Theresa replied, accepting the interruption and the drink. Chloe sat down on the soft stuffed chair and her mother turned to face her.

"So what's wrong?" Theresa sighed, before taking a sip.

"Did I say something was wrong?" Chloe countered.

"You only bring me tea when you want to talk," her mother reminded her, those blue eyes looking right through her.

"Or when I've done something wrong," Chloe added. "Or want to borrow your jewelry."

"Ah yes but in this case I'm guessing it's neither of those," Theresa said knowingly.

"I like Blake," Chloe confessed.

"Oh really?" Theresa chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. "I hadn't noticed."

"Alright fine I'm totally obvious," Chloe admitted. "But I think he likes someone else."

"Does that someone like him," Theresa asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Blake just said she's taken."

"Then I think you should ask him out and see what happens," Theresa suggested. "That's all you can do really."

"Yeah I guess," Chloe sighed. "Why is this stuff so much harder than it should be?"

Her mother smiled. "That is a question for a philosopher."

"As helpful as ever," Chloe laughed. "Thanks mom." She moved forward to give her mom a quick hug before leaving Theresa to her work. Her mother was a doctor at the local hospital and often brought charting home with her, now on a laptop instead of paper.

Chloe had homework of her own to contend with, sighing she got back to it, though not before fixing herself a cup of tea. Less than an hour later she received a welcome distraction by way a text from Blake.

'Hey didn't get your text till just now,' Blake's message read.

'It's okay,' Chloe replied right away. She always felt like she should wait at least a few minutes before answering, but she could never manage it. 'How's your day going?'

'Well I haven't burned anything yet,' Blake texted with a smiley face afterward. 'How about you?'

'Done class for today,' Chloe replied, again too fast. 'Just at home studying.'

'I never can tell with you,' Blake replied. 'The way you answer you must be texting in class or something.'

'Yeah, I just sit in the back,' Chloe explained. 'So she won't call me out for texting.'

'Don't get in trouble over me,' was Blake's reply.

'This isn't high school anymore,' Chloe answered. 'In Univercity no one cares.'

'They don't let me have my cell phone in the kitchen,' Blake texted. 'Speaking of I'm actually heading to class. Gotta go.'

Chloe put her phone away feeling disappointed about Blake's inability or unwillingness to text her in class. Did this mean Blake valued their conversations less than she did? And how could Chloe be this single-mind about a guy she'd just met once? Chloe knew she should take her mom's advice and just ask Blake out, but getting up the nerve to do so when she knew he liked someone else was terrifying.

'Do you play board games?' Blake texted her a few days later as she was getting out of biology class.

'Sure,' she replied, unable to deny him and besides she didn't not like board games.

'Cool,' Blake texted back. 'Cause some friends of mine are having a game night this Friday if you'd like to come?'

'Sure why not,' Chloe replied. He wasn't technically asking her out or anything, but this was a great opportunity to spend time with him in person. Plus his wanting to see her rather than just text her was a good sign, right?

'Great!' Blake texted. 'Oh and it's usually dry as none of my friends drink, but I promise it isn't as lame as it sounds. Actually really fun.'

'I already said I'd come didn't I?' Chloe texted in reply.

'True :),' Blake replied and then texted her the time and his address. Chloe put it in her calendar and come Friday she arrived on his doorstep armed with chips and dip. Blake opened the door. He was beaming and Chloe couldn't help, but smile back when she saw him. He looked just like he had the first time she'd seen him, same messy dirty blonde hair and casually handsome appearance as if looking that gorgeous was effortless for him.

"Thanks for coming," Blake said taking the chips and dips from her as she handed them over. "Though you didn't have to bring anything."

"You said I couldn't bring booze," Chloe corrected him. "You said nothing about chips."

"I said we weren't serving any alcohol," Blake corrected. "If you wanted some it's byob."

"Byob?" Chloe asked.

"Bring your own booze!" came a voice Chloe didn't recognize from behind Blake.

"Hey Chloe!" Sophia's voice Chloe did recognize. She turned and Blake stepped aside so she could get a good view of Blake's dining room table. Chloe recognized Sophia and Colin who she'd met at the wedding, but there were a few new faces as well.

"As yes," Blake smiled, turning to face his friends the same as her. "Colin and Sophia you know. And this is Marcus-" Blake pointed to the only guy in the group that Chloe would consider to have short hair. What with Colin's dreadlocks and Blake's almost shoulder length shady mop, the few inches of straight cut hair on Marcus's head looked rather out of place. Marcus, like Colin, had a slightly olive tone to his skin while Sophia, Blake and herself were very white. Chloe had never liked her pale skin. She always found skin tones other than pasty white to be far more beautiful.

"And Diamond." Blake finished. The woman he was pointing to now had beautiful dark skin and her hair was dark as well, in braids to her shoulders. She had very full lips and kind eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe smiled at them all.

"Come join us," Diamond said, smiling at her.

"Do you know how to play Catan?" were the first words out of Marcus's mouth once she'd taken a seat.

"Umm no," Chloe said sheepishly. "What's Catan?"

"Blake," Marcus said slowly, raising his hand. "Did you ever ask her if she likes board games before you invited her?"

"Yes I did," Blake replied.

"Did you specify ask as to what type of board games she likes?" Marcus asked.

"Um no," Blake answered. Marcus sighed as if his friend had done him a great personal wrong. Chloe got a definite drama queen vibe and it was only then she noticed that Marcus looked a bit like he'd walked out of a fashion magazine. He had on a light rose tinted jacket that was perfectly fitted, with a smart looking collared shirt underneath. Chloe guessed that the scarf sitting on the back of Marcus's chair perfectly completed the outfit.

"I can learn," Chloe said eagerly.

"I suppose," Marcus sighed and then pulled out the cards and started explaining each one to her.

Over the course of the next few hours Chloe learned a great deal and not just about Catan. Blake and Marcus had been friends since high school. It seemed they'd met when Blake had stood up to some bullies picking on Marcus. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the story. It just confirmed that Blake was as good a person as she'd originally thought. As they played, they talked and Chloe learned more and more about the dynamics of the group. Despite how close they seemed, Sophia and Colin were actually a rather recent development, Colin being the newest member of this group apart from her. This became more obvious as Chloe noticed the way Colin seemed to be here for Sophia rather than because he truly enjoyed board games. It turned out that, Sophia and Colin had actually met through Blake, when Colin had been partnered up with Blake for a cooking assignment at school.

"I'm so glad I went to bother Blake that day," Sophia was saying as her turn ended. "Or I might never have met Colin." The look on Blake's face when Sophia spoke brought a horrible sinking feeling to Chloe's stomach.

"And how long have you and Blake known each other?" Chloe asked her.

"Oh what was it," Sophia laughed. "Kindergarten?"

"Something like that," Blake smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. And suddenly the whole thing made sense. This was the 'she's taken' girl Blake had told Chloe about before. Though at the time Blake had made it seem like a little crush, it was clear from Blake's face that he was actually in love with Sophia who was very clearly not interested in him.

"Whose turn is it!" Marcus brought everyone's attention back to the game, except for Chloe's. She was busy thinking about Sara. Were Sophia and Blake friends like her and Sara had been? And what did it mean for the friendship when you added one sided love into the mix? Having her brother marry her best friend wasn't looking so bad right now.

"It's your turn, Diamond," Sophia said, passing the dice over, the game got back into full swing.

"And consider yourself blocked," Diamond said as she played a road tile and supposedly ruined Sophia's plans. Chloe wasn't totally invested in the game yet as she was far more interested in learning about the players.

"How much hair gel is too much hair gel on a guy?" Marcus asked as Diamond handed him the dice. "I mean can I just tell him I'd rather curls I can run my hands through, than perfect spikes I can look at or is that a bad idea?"

"You should tell him," Diamond said. "Always say what you mean."

"Of course you'd say that," Sophia laughed. "It's like your motto."

"Just because I don't believe in sugarcoating what I say doesn't mean it's my motto," Diamond said in a huff.

"How long have you been dating this guy?" Blake asked Marnus, confirming Chloe's suspicions that Marcus was gay.

"Two weeks," Marcus replied.

"Maybe break the hair gel thing to him next month then," Blake grinned.

"Yeah good idea," Marcus replied thoughtfully.

"And I believe I have won," Blake said slowly, savouring the moment as he took his turn and flipped over a card revealing his tenth point.

"You know sometimes I hate you," Marcus grumbled, looking daggers at Blake.

"It's never a true game of Catan unless a friendship is ruined," Blake laughed.

"You couldn't hate Blake if he killed you," Diamond stated.

"She's got you on that one," Sophia chuckled. Rather than stop playing everyone seemed game to go again. Chloe watched as they set up the board once more. A second round of snacks made their appearance and dice were rolled.

Before long Chloe was actually really enjoying herself. She'd never been in this situation before, never been part of a group of friends like this. Having Sara had always been good enough, but that was the problem with putting all your eggs in one basket, losing your basket. With Sara gone Chloe had been feeling very lonely, but tonight for the first time in a very long time she felt like she'd made new friends.

When they finally called it a night, close to midnight, everyone said she should come to the next one, even Marcus. She wanted the new friends to be enough. She wanted to let this interest in Blake go, but she couldn't. Not even with the realization of who Blake's 'taken' love interest actually was, could Chloe stop herself from thinking about him.

"And how did game night go?" Theresa asked as Chloe walked inside and throw her jacket onto the couch rather than hang it up.

"It was great," Chloe said, though her tone expressed the opposite. "I think I actually made new friends."

"That's wonderful," her mother exclaimed. "So why do you sound like your puppy died?"

"The girl Blake 'likes,' well he more than likes her and she's his best friend," Chloe said. "I mean like best friend since kindergarten kinda best friend."

"Wow," Theresa said. "Sorry sweetheart." Chloe accepted her mother's comforting hug and then went upstairs to try and get some sleep.

The next day Chloe decided to rip the bandaid off.

'So you like Sophia,' Chloe texted Blake after their usual good morning.

'Was it that obvious?' Blake replied

'Kinda but I don't think Sophia or Colin noticed,' Chloe texted. 'I have to ask. I mean, you two have known each other for ages and she's only been dating Colin like two months. Why didn't you ask her out before she met Colin?'

'I didn't always feel like this," Blake answered. 'I only realized recently how beautiful she is, but she's been my best friend my whole life. I've always loved her. Our birthdays are only two days apart, so we used to have shared parties and stuff.'

'You know some people say men and women can't be just friends,' Chloe added.

'Well some people are crazy,' Blake replied. 'Girls make great friends, always have. Funny story actually. My parents were worried I was gay for years, probably because I've always had female friends and Marcus. That and how much I love dance movies. lol.'

'You and Marcus have been friends since high school right?' Chloe asked.

'Yep,' Blake typed. 'He came out to me when I found him being harassed. Took me ages to convince him to tell his parents.'

'Wow,' Chloe said. 'You're so lucky to have such amazing friends, Blake.'

'Yeah I guess I am,' Blake texted. 'One can never have too many friends after all.'

'I guess,' Chloe texted. 'I've never had so many.'

'You do now. Everyone wants you to come to our next game on Friday,' Blake typed.

'I don't know,' Chloe replied. 'Maybe they were just being polite.'

'Trust me,' Blake texted. 'My friends aren't that polite.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow late on the updates here sorry guys. I've been focusing on updating my fanfics instead. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm working on being a less lazy writer these days!  
> \-------------------------  
> Sneak Peek Chapter 3  
> \-------------------------  
> "I think Sophia is really serious about dreadlocks," Blake sighed. "She usually changes boyfriends so quickly. I don't understand why this one has to stick."
> 
> Chloe wanted to snap and say 'you snooze you lose' since the idiot had known Sophia since kindergarten and waited until she'd been unavailable to notice her.
> 
> "If you believe in karma," Chloe said instead. "I'd say maybe this is some kind of punishment for wrongdoings in a past life."
> 
> "I feel that it's unfair to punish someone for whatever their previous incarnations did," Blake replied. "Also exams suck."
> 
> "That we can agree on," Chloe laughed. The topic shifted after that and Chloe gazed at Blake, imaging cupid's arrow flying through the air and directing Blake's affection towards her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Must I Imagine You There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047691) by [Writesalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott)




End file.
